deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Courier vs Dragonborn
Courier vs Dragonborn is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It is his first episode post-reboot. It features The Courier from Fallout New Vegas against The Dragonborn from Skyrim. Description Fallout vs Skyrim! Bethesda's biggest hits collide. In a battle of technology vs magic, and future vs past, these two heroes seek to end a war plaguing their lands. But now, their abilities will be put against something of the likes they have never seen before.....one another! Interlude Wiz: While we do have characters kill one another in the most brutal ways possible, one day, we too wish to achieve world piece. Boomstick: Yeah, as much I love bloodshed, war is never a good thing. Wiz: Sadly, it seems that whether it's the past or future, war will always find a way to emerge again. Boomstick: Let's hope a wandering hero manages to singlehandedly end it. Just like today's combatants did. Wiz: The Courier, wanderer of the Mojave.... Boomstick: ....and the Dragonborn, champion of Skyrim. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.... Wiz: ....and it is our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skill, to find out who would win.....a DEATH BATTLE! Courier Wiz: The date is October 22nd 2077. The brilliant Mr. House has ordered the creation of a chip to enhance his army of Securitrons to defend the United States from terrorist attacks. The next day this chip was intended to be delivered to him. However the unthinkable happened. Boomstick: The world suddenly found itself in a nuclear war and in mere days most of the population of the world had perished. All except those who evacuated to the safty of the Vaults. Wiz: For 200 years people waited and reproduced in the undergound vaults. Trying to make sure that one day they could leave and again, populate the Earth. Boomstick: Though how did they have enough air in those things to last two centuries? A vault is airtight you know. Wiz: I honestly have no idea Boomstick. But when those from the Vaults of the American southwest, they found the lights of a city untouched by the war that consumed the world, and it was here that New Vegas was founded. But in the center of this new capital laid a building. The lucky 38, where Mr. House had remained for all these years. Boomstick: Wait...he lived for over 200 years!?!? Wiz: Well, he did hook up his body up to a computer to do so, but yes. Search party after search party, he sent groups to find the Platinum Chip for years, until one day it was discovered. It was again meant to be delivered to him, but once again, fate had other plans. Boomstick: The courier intended to deliver the package was kidnapped and shot by Benny, who had been trying to overthrow House's rule over Vegas for years. And it seemed like with the Platinum Chip he finally had it. That is, until the courier he shot miraculously survived and tracked him down. Wiz: After killing Benny and reclaiming the chip, this wanderer made the delivery,......and then immediately assassinated Mr. House. Boomstick: Surprisingly, this worked, and with the assistance of this smiley face robot, he soon became the new crime lord of Vegas, even rooting out both of the most powerful military factions of the Mojave on his own. While this overlord's name is unknown, most know him as his original occupation.....The Courier! Wiz: But to do so, The Courier had to fight his way to the top. Taking out all who stood in his way. Be it mob bosses running hotels, cannibals, or even Deathclaws, the Courier has managed to cause a lot of bloodshed on his way to the top. Boomstick: That's likely due to how well he can work with any given weapon. From pistols, to lasers, to even rocket launchers, The Courier is a master marksman and melee specialist, who can adapt his strategy to any weapon he can get his hand on. One of the most notable weapons in his arsonel is Maria, a 9mm pistol he looted from Benny's corpse. It's kind of weird though. Using the very thing that shot him in the head to begin with. Wiz: Well Boomstick, he would need it for what he would have to deal with, alongside many other weapons he gathered across the Mojave. Such as Anabelle, a rocket launcher with massive firepower and range. But that's not all the explosives that The Courier has in his arsonal. Boomstick: From your standard explosives like frag grenades or dynamite, there are other notable explosives in his arsonal. One of the most handy weapons that he got in his travels is Esther. This weapon was developed by the Gun Runners, and fires miniature nukes, capable of obliterating entire buildings. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be able to hold this baby. And when he wields Mercy, he will show you anything but what it's name implies. Instead it is a machine gun that launches grenades, destroying everything they hit in a four foot radius. Wiz: And don't think that explosives are all he has. In fact, it only makes up a small portion of his weaponry. He also has an assortment of various gloves that allow for powerful strikes at close range. One notable example is his Two Step Goodbye, where he punches the opponent to charge them with kinetic energy and cause an explosion seconds later, effectively turning things into living bombs. Boomstick: Dang, and I thought Gambit's abilities were insane enough. Love and Hate are spiked brass knuckles, and the Paladin Toaster delivers a nasty shock to enemies. Wiz: He also has the Golden Gloves are a specialized pair of boxing gloves. Just a mere punch from one of these is enough to exhaust even a mighty Deathclaw! Boomstick: Speaking of Deathclaws, he becomes a total beast when he wields his ultimate hand to hand weapon, the Fist of Rawr! Using the severed hand of one of these Deathclaws, he managed to craft himself a glove that lets him use their incredible might. ''' Wiz: Death Claws are powerful creatures, created by the US military before the great war, to assist troops in battle, but thanks to the radiation of the bombs, they have become feral monsters killing anything in sight. Deathclaws are strong enough to be capable of easily cutting through even reinforced metals such as that used to make Power Armor, which we will get to talking about in a bit. However, this means with the Fist of Rawr, he should be somewhat close to their strength. '''Boomstick: But if his hands isn't enough, his Gehenna is a fucking flaming sword!!!'' Oh, and if he wasn't to hot to handle he also has a flamethrower. With his Cleansing Flame he can burn his enemies to a crisp.' Wiz: And not just fire. Blue fire! Despite its cooler looking color, these types of flames are actually hotter than your average fire. Even reaching temperatures of 9,010 degrees. More than triple that of molten lava. '''Boomstick: Talk about a heated battle.' Wiz: His other weapons include a minigun, called the CZ57 Avenger. But there is also a laser in the form of his Q-35 Matter Modulator. This fires powerful plasma shots. Plasma is known for even reaching close to 45,000 degrees! Boomstick: But his best weapon is something none would ever expect, and it all starts with this little toy. After scamming a little kid out of what was thought to be a toy gun, turned out to be something way more. Wiz: After infiltrating the power planet Helios ONE, he took control of a satellite called Archemedius II. You see, what he managed to get way not a toy, after all, but instead the trigger for the most powerful weapon man kind had ever made. Boomstick: This is where things get intense. By absorbing sunlight, Archimedes II can be turned into an orbital cannon, capable of firing a massive blast of solar energy down on a designated location. Perfect for whipping out an entire army base. Wiz: Though it should be noted that a shot uses up all of the energy stored into the cannon. Due to this, it takes a full day to recharge, meaning he needs to make the shot from it count, and it can only be used outdoors. Plus it does take some time to fire, meaning enemies can dodge if they have fast enough reflexes. Boomstick: But the Courier can give it all this and take just as much, thanks to his Power Armor. Not only does this protect him from radiation, but it also survives as a powerful suit of armor. Wiz: Developed by the Brotherhood of Steel, Power Armor is some of the most durable armor ever made. It is capable of surviving shots from anti-aircraft rounds such as those from a Howitzer. While multiple shots will break through it, the fact it can survive even one is impressive. (Still working on how calculations strong Power Armor is by calling to a Howitzer.) Wiz: Not only that but he Courier's power armor is also highly resistant to radiantion. This helps him from the dangerous lands he crosses acrossthe Mojave. Though wearing it does slow him down a bit. Boomstick: Luckily the Courier is very SPECIAL, and we mean that. Wiz: For the sake of argument, we will be presenting the Courier with a total of 5 in each of his SPECIAL stats by default. These being Strength, Perception, Endurance, Charisma, Intelligance, Agility, and Luck. This way we can more properly anylize them from their base abilities, due to the player being the one to decide what to specialize in. Boomstick: But don't worry Fallout fans. Being a wandering hero comes with a lot of Perks.....litterally. Wiz: You see the Courier's Perks enhance his abilites. For this fight we will be looking at what would be his most helpful and useful ones to have, along with ones obtained in the DLC packs. Boomstick: You mean like the time he was kidnapped and taken to the Big Empty? Wiz: Exactly! You see while there, the Courier has here he had his heart, brain, and spine removed. Boomstick: How the hell is he still walkin' then. And why do those three things sound familiar? Wiz: Sheer will. But luckily, despite these vital organs being removed, he seems to have been made stronger thanks to these experiments, and upon getting them back, he found them all were returned to him better than before. His Reinforced Spine enhanced his strength, his Big Brain allows him more resistance to the negative effects of drugs. Boomstick: Where do I get one of those? Wiz: I don't think resistance and immunity are the same thing. But it does make his head immune from cripples, which means he will take less damage from headshots. Boomstick: Yeah. Too bad he never got his heart back though. Wait, does that mean this guy is a Heartless? Wiz: No, but he does get the Heartless perk, which surprisingly is better than him getting it back! With this the Courier is fully immune to the effects of poisons. A very helpful ability to have with giant scorpions and Cazadors flying around. (TBC) Dragonborn Wiz: Skyrim, a land plunged into an eternal civil war between the Imperials and the rebel Stormcloaks. The king has been slain by Ulfric, leader of the rebellion, and after a trap was set he was captured by the Imperial army. However, an unfortunate adventurer was also caught in the trap, and thought to be one of his Stormcloaks. Both were taken to be executed, but just before this lone explorer's hard could be chopped off, a miracle happened. Boomstick: Yeah it did! A dragon came flying down and destroyed the whole town! Now this was odd, as Dragons had been thought to be extinct. But who cares! This was what she needed to escape! Eventually learning that another dragon was attacking a nearby tower she went off and slayed the beast. Wiz: But upon that dragon's death, something amazing happened, Boomstick: Amazing is such an understatement! She absorbed the dragon's soul! Wiz: This could only mean one thing. You see there was a legend passed down in Skyrim. A legend about a mysterious warrior who could absorb the souls of fallen dragons. You see dragons can never really 'die'. They will often regenerate, unless something is done about their soul. However, the mere presence of one of these warriors would stop their regeneration, and their soul would be made part of their being. Boomstick: This is the legend of the Dragonborn. But, the arrival of a Dragonborn in Skyrim was met with lots of shock. You see, it had been centuries since the previous Dragonborn had appeared, which led to these people to become thought of as a myth. Well, until this one absorbed a Dragon's soul. Wiz: But you see, unknown to the Dragonborn, she had been sent by the gods to slay the world eater, a sinister dragon named Alduin. By sheer coincidence this was the very same dragon's whose sudden appearance allowed the Dragonborn to escape execution. But that's not all. Boomstick: But here is where things get weird. Years ago Alduin was sent through a time vortex, and arrived in the time of the current Dragonborn. But there is more. Wiz: You see, Alduin has the power to return life to any dragon bones, fully resurrecting them, scales and all. Boomstick: But after ending the civil war going on in her home, the Dragonborn managed to fight and slay this super dragon, saving all of Tamriel. Wiz: But the ability to absorb Dragon Souls not only allowed this, it allowed her to steal the powers of the various dragons she slayed. Boomstick: You see, when Dragons are breathing fire or ice, or using any other power you would expect from one, they are actually having a verbal debate. Yes. These various powers of dragons is how they communicate. Wiz: Not only that, but when the Dragonborn absorbed the souls of fallen dragons, she also learned their language allowing her to tap into these power. Boomstick: I don't know how devouring a soul gives you a vocabulary, but let's just roll with it. These powers let her use the ability dragons use called Shouts. Wiz: Or Thu'um, in the language of the dragons themselves. By reciting certain words in dragon tongue, the Dragonborn is capable of mimicking the power of any dragon she has slain, and even summon two that she had spared. Boomstick: Her most basic shout is Unrelenting Force. And while not as cool as The Force, it is a powerful force indeed. To use this shout, all she needs to say is Fus Ro Dah. When she speaks this phrase in the tongue of dragons she can launch a powerful force to push enemies. Wiz: Such as the mechanic dwarven construct. Given its size, it seems to be about twice as tall as the Dragonborn, and with her shout she can fend it flying back about....50 feet. But she also use the traditional attacks you would see from dragons. Fire and Frost breath. Boomstick: Yol Toor Shul, is the phrase she needs for Fire Breath, launching a powerful torrent of flames from her mouth, and to use ice she can unleash a blast from her mouth with Fo Krah Diin. Dang, Beatriz and Tora would be proud of her. Not only that she can go all Elsa on her foes and unleash a blizzard to freeze enemies in place for short periods of time, using her Ice Form Thu'um. Wiz: Iiz Slen Nus is the phrase she needs for this. She can weaken armor and spirits with Krii, Lun Aus. She can boost her speed with Su Grah Dun, and even drain enemies of their very souls with Gaan Lah Haas. Boomstick: Heck, that's not even getting into her more ridiculous shouts! Zun Haal Viik makes enemies drop their weapons, Ven Gaar Nos lefts her rip a seriously strong wind. Wiz: Please don't word it like that. Boomstick: Why not.......OH...yeah. She can also use these shouts to do a various other amount of incredible things. Like slowing time, commanding animals, and even summon undead dragons and horses to assist in battle! Seriously these shouts can rip through dimensions to summon the undead. Kind of like ow Majin Buu did. Wiz: Well....sort of. Boomstick: When given a blade, the Dragonborn is turned into a serious powerhouse. One of her best swords is Dawnbreaker, a holy sword given to her by the Deadric Prince Meridia. With this she can set enemies ablaze, and cause fiery explosions. Wow, it's like the Master Sword if it ate Soul Edge and fused with Excalibur!!! Wiz: She is also known for her skill of duel wielding blades. Her other most notable blade is Chill Edge. A sword made of an ice-like substance, that can be used to parylize enemies for short periods of time, allowing for her to make serious strikes on them in the meantime. Boomstick: Gee, talk about frostbite! But swords are not the only things she carries. You see, she also has skills in archery that are second to none. While she has used many different bows over her adventure her best one is the holy weapon known as Auriel's Bow, a weapon designed to pierce the heavens. Wiz: And not just figuratively either. You see she can also dodge shots from this enchanted bow. Boomstick: So what? It's just an arrow shot from a bow. Wiz: Not just any bow. Auriel's Bow, which can actually shoot arrows with enough speed and force that they can be shot into the sun, in only a matter of seconds. Being able to dodge arrows from this, means that she is capable of speeds of 112,789 miles per hour. Boomstick: Good thing she used it to kill the king of the vampires, or else the sun would be gone! Wiz: And that's thanks to her assortment of two special kinds of arrows. Bloodcursed Arrows and Sunhallowed arrows. By using some blood from one of the Daughters of Coldharbour, such as Serana, she can create Bloodcurse arrows. When shot from Auriel's bow, she can temporarily block out the sun. Boomstick: She also has Sunhallowed Arrows blessed by this snow elf guy. With these she can cause rays of solar energy to rain down on random spots around her. However, she is limited in supply of these and needs special blessings from the guy to get more. Wiz: But she has more ammunition and ranged weaponry aside from this divine bow. She also has an Enhanced Dwarven Crossbow, which can fire explosives of fire, ice and lightning. Boomstick: Good thing this weapon also negates half of an enemy's durability. Thanks to it, she can cut through half of the defence of her foes in a single shot. What's more is that she can even has an arsenal of magical spells to assist her in a fight. Dang. Swordsmanship, Thu'ums, Archery, and now even magic? Geez, the Dragonborn has tons of powers. Wiz: She can summon fire, ice, and lightning, in her hands all in three different ways. She can fire beams of the element, create a small blast-like spike, and even create explosive runes on the ground. She can cast illusions to calm enemies, and even render herself invisable. (TBC) Fight A massive base is seen on a mountainside. The camera zooms in and shows a woman in leather armor leaning against the wall. Just then the door to the keep opened up. Two people walked in. One was a woman with short black hair, and reddish orange eyes, and the other was a woman with short blonde hair, dressed in Dragonscale Armor. Delphine: Ah, Dragonborn. Nice to see you again. As you know I called you and your friend here because I found some weird distortions. Let me show you. She led the Dragonborn and the vampiress down to the basement where a pink vortex is seen. Serana: What...the Void is that? Delphine: Seems to be some kind of magic gateway. I need you guys to investigate. Could be Alduin's doing. The dragonborn then walks up to the portal and looks at it. Serana followed behind. Serana: Looks a lot like the portal we used to go to Soul Carin. Think there might be a connection? The Dragonborn shrugged her arms, and just looked at the portal. Just then the screen goes black. It then cuts to a lit up city. A towering casino is seen. The camera zooms in on the window, as we go inside. A massive computer screen lights up, with a massive smiley face on it. The camera pans over and shows the elevator ding, and open showing a man in high tech armor. He walked up to the computer and gave it a thumbs up. Yes Man: Wow. That battle at Hoover Dam sure was neat, huh. I knew Legate stood no chance against you. You are just....the best. Anyway we now have complete control of Vegas, congratulations! But I have heard we are having another problem. The courier tilted his head in curiosity. Yes Man: It appears that while you were fighting at Hoover Dam, some time distortions occurred. No notable changes in history yet, but it does seem to be a gateway though time. How cool is that? If we could figure out what makes it tick, maybe we can find a way to control time itself, and that would be swell. The courier nodded and walked out of the room. He stops in the Presidential Suite and we see a group of people. We walks over to a girl with a cowboy hat. She began to follow him as he walked out of the casino. The scene then cuts to Novac, where another portal is seen, identical to the other one. The Courier and Cass arrived and saw it. Cass: So, any idea what this thing it? In a split screen both parties are seen at the two ends of the portal. The Dragonborn looks at her companion, and they nod. Walking through they find themselves in Novac, much to the shock of the Courier and Cass. The courier reached for his gun, as Cass pulled out her shotgun. Serana's hands began to glow with a red light, and the Dragonborn drew her blade. '''''FIGHT!!! The Courier pulled out Maria, and fired a bullet at the Dragonborn. She raised her hand up and used a telekenisis spell to stop in in the air. She flicked her finger, and sent the bullet flying back at the Courier, but it just bounced off of his Power Armor. The Courier put away the gun and Cass ran at Serana with a combat knife. Serana backflipped and dodged the attack as Cass slashed. Serana lunged at Cass with a dagger. Dragonborn ran at the Courier and swung Dawnbreaker, sending a torrent of flames at the Courier. He picked up a nearby clump or concrete and threw it at the Dragonborn. Hitting her in the face, it made her stumble back, as Courier brought out Love and Hate. He punched her in the face, causing a tooth to go flying out of the Dragonborn's mouth. She swung her arm and deflected his attack. As he stumbled back, the Dragonborn stood her ground taking a stance. Dragonborn: Fus Ro Dah! A powerful force pushed the Courier back a bit. He pulled out his Q-35 Matter Modulator and fired a plasma shot at the Dragonborn, causing her to scream as she stumbled back. He began to fire again and again. Serana continued to fight Cass. Cass pulled her shotgun back out and fired a bullet at Serana who dodged the shot. She charged up an ice shard in her hand and threw it at her knocking the gun from her hands. She then kicked her sending her flying crashing into the Courier knocking him down, and dropping his Matter Modulator. The Dragonborn ran for the laser and crushed it. Serana joined by her side, and fired red blasts from her hands as she absorbed their life essence. The Courier threw a grenade causing the duo to dodge, and Serana's attack to stop. Courier and Cass took shelter behind a building, and looked around the corner to see the duo. Cass: Damn! These little shits are tough. Courier pulled out a bumper sword and the two nodded. Cass ran to the other side of the building, while Courier jumped out with his club-like sword. He charged at Dragonborn, who pulled out Dawnbreaker and Chillrend. The two ran at one another, and the Courier swung his large blade. The Dragonborn counter with her twin swords, deflecting his blunt strike. Meanwhile Cass is seen sneaking up from behind. She redied her shotgun and got the Dragonborn in her eyeline. Cass: Smile you son of a bitch. Cass took the shot, but a large spike of ice came down blocking it. Cass looked up and saw Serana on the roof of the Novac Motel, with a blue glow around her hand. Cass aimed her gun at her, but she turned into a swarm of bats and vanished. A shocked Cass, turned and found Serana behind her. Serana kicked her in the gut causing her to drop her gun. Serana picked it up,and with her vampire strength snapped it in two. Cass pulled out her combat knife and ran at her again. Serana pulled out a small dagger, and blocked. The camera panned back over to the Courier and Dragonborn. With another mighty swing, Dawnbreaker was knocked out of the Dragonborn's hand, and again the Courier swung, knocking her over to the Dino-mite Gift Shop. (TBC) Results Trivia *Due to the player being able to pick the gender of the Courier and Dragonborn, gender was chosen by coin flip, to have one be male and the other female. **The result was heads. Due to this The Courier will depicted to be male and The Dragonborn will be presented as a female. *This is planned to be one of Quasi's biggest fights, as both will have full access to their arsenals and perks. **This includes extra weapons and powers obtained in DLC. *Both will include feats from their main games and their respective DLC packs. **''Old World Blues'', Lonesome Road, Dead Money, Gun Runners Arsonal, and Honest Hearts will be included for the Courier. **''Dawnguard'', Hearthfire, and Dragonborn expansions will be included for the Dragonborn. *Cass will be assisting Courier. Serana will assist Dragonborn. **These specific companions were selected due to Quasi finding them to be the most useful of the options for both combatants. **Yes Man and Delphine also make cameos. **Originaly Cicero and ED-E were also going to assist as well, but were dropped due to difficulties in writing ED-E, without making him repetative. *The Courier will have no dialogue. The Dragonborn will have some, but only the words to use shouts. **Cass, Delphine, Serana, and Yes Man will have dialogue. Who do you think wins? Courier Dragonborn Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Past vs Future' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun vs Magic' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Majora Moon